Or so he told himself
by Utsuro
Summary: So No, neji Hyuga didnt hate halloween, or so he told himself Realllyyyyyy Late halloween fic Nejiten


Or So He Told Himself  
Utsuro

Guess what! I don't own Naruto! (Disclaimer; P) 

Neji hated Halloween. All the people running around in scar-..um... stupid costumes. It was not because he was afraid, because Neji Hyuuga was not afraid of Halloween. He only slightly shrunk back when he heard the doorbell ring, and voices saying 'Trick or Treat!' He only slightly booby trapped his room the night before Halloween, and he had only once letter-bombed a trick-or-treating passerby. So, no, Neji Hyugga was not afraid of Halloween, or so he told himself. 

This particular Halloween shows us Neji sitting in his room, and his female teammate banging on the door.

"NEJI! DON'T YOU SLAM THE DOOR ON ME! YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW MISTER!" 

The weapons mistress was yelling. Neji desperately tried to block out the sound of the girl's voice by meditating, and was displeased to find out his mind preferred to listen to her voice than focusing on emptiness. 

"NEJI!" The voice was insistent. He sighed and lay on his bed, covering his head with a pillow. 

"I'M NOT COMING OUT!" He yelled. True, yelling was not in the nature of the Hyuuga, but he needed Tenten to hear him, and if he used his normal, quiet voice, he was certain she would not be able to hear him over her own yelling.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT, NEJI!" She cried, "GET YOUR OUT HERE NOW!" Neji was a bit frustrated, and would have killed anyone else for saying something totally disrespectful like that, but this was TENTEN, and I mean, who attacks Tenten if they value their life? He walked over to the door and kicked it, the 'thud' on the other side of the door told him that the girl had fallen over. 

"NEJI!" She screamed, perhaps louder than necessary. Neji mentally laughed, but froze in place when he heard footsteps on the staircase. "Are you alright?" a voice spoke. When Neji heard the voice all his instincts screamed to run under the bed, but his mind was more rational. Jumping out the window would give him more getaway options he decided, but not before the door burst open to reveal a VERY off fairy, and Hiashi-sama. 

"Neji? Can you explain this?" Hiashi asked. Neji knew he would have a tough time explaining, but decided to try, knowing it could only get better. Well, that's what he hoped anyway. Lord Hiashi sighed.

"Never mind Neji. Would you come over here with me for a second? Excuse us Miss...?

"Tenten." the fairy replied. 

"Miss Tenten then. Would you excuse us?" Tenten nodded, and walked down the stairs, not wanting to go into Neji's room (Everyone knew about Neji and Halloween). Hiashi sighed again, and then began his pep-talk with Neji. 

"Neji, try to act nice to at least ONE of your suitors. We can't have you running around unwed forever." Neji put his head in his hand, trying not to blush and/or hit Hiashi. 

"She's not a suitor, Hiashi-sama. She's a teammate." 

"A female teammate, Neji. FEMALE! You realize that makes her twice the suitorable girl? You have to spend time with her anyways, don't you? What do you kids call it these days? Oh yes, date. You and Tonton must date!" 

"Tenten, uncle, TENTEN." Neji said exasperated. 

"SEE? You know her name! The first sign of a good courtship!" Neji sighed, knowing it was pointless to argue with the older man.

"Fine, I'll go trick or treating with her." He said, caving in. 

"Perfect!" After Lord Hiashi ran off to who-knows-where, Neji walked downstairs and looked at the girl sitting at the table, trying to ward off the maids running around her saying 'My, aren't you cute!', ' Neji's fiancée? They're so young!' and 'A fairy! I thought they were just myths!' Tenten looked straight at him, brightening at the sight of him. Neji finally got to take in what she looked like.

She was wearing a very short black skirt with pink trim, which looked really good with her very tall pink-black striped stockings, and traditional school girl shoes. She had a black tank top on with a cat on the front, and the sleeves made with see-through material that had bats on it. She had black wings outlined in pink. Lastly, and definitely the best part of the costume was her hair. It was down, and when it was down, that meant down to her heels, and it was laced with one-night pink high lights. In short, she was beautiful.

"Neji!" She cried running towards him, and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Tell them, Neji! Tell them I'm not your cute,fairy, fiancée! Tell them!" She demanded. Neji sighed for the billionth time that day and unwound her arms from around his neck. He then went over to the maids, who were still anxiously discussing the miracle cute, fairy fiancée that had appeared before them.

"Ahem." Neji cleared his throat, and all the maids looked at him.

" This is Tenten." he said, pointing to the fairy hiding behind him. "She is not my cute, fairy fiancée," _I wish she was, though_, "She is my teammate and is to be referred to as such." The maids all nodded and returned to their discussions.

"Tenten, I'll go trick or treating with you, but I don't have a costume." The weaponsmistress/fairy grinned from ear to ear.

"I was expecting that." She grinned even more mischievously and walked into the front hall (Neji couldn't help but notice her beautifully slender legs and... I'll stop there...), coming back with a bag he guessed she had left there when she arrived. She slowly (A bit too slowly, he noted) pulled the object out of the bag. The big, furry object.

"NO, Tenten, NO. I will NOT wear that... THING." Neji backed away slowly, and the maids started giggling and furiously gossiping, as though they would forget their costume-comments unless they got them out at exactly that time. 'How Cute!' 'I would like to see Neji in that!' 'Absolutely Adorable!' 'I wonder what Hiashi-sama will say if he finds out?!' Neji wasn't sure what his uncle would say but he sure as hell wasn't wearing... THAT.

"COME ON, Neji! Have some humor for once!" Tenten wined. 

"NO. N-O. N-O. NO. NO. Whatever it takes for you to accept that I am not going to wear... THAT." he stated pointing with a shaky finger at... IT.

After much fuss, some crying, getting hit with a table and apologizing, Neji finally emerged from the bathroom wearing a... bunny suit. Immediately Tenten started to laugh. 

"Aw! Y-you look ss-o cute! Li-little bunny g-gonna go t-trick or tr-"Tenten stopped when she fell on the floor laughing. She could not contain he laughter, but when given the sight she was, who would be able to? Tenten finally recovered from her laughing fit and walked down the stairs with bunny-boy in tow. The maids all gasped, and Neji covered his face, sure his bad- reputation was ruined. The fairy told him to follow her, and she walked out the door. Neji was just about to leave when one of the maids stopped him. 

"Don't mess this up, eh? (I'm Canadian D lol ) Hiashi-sama doesn't want you to be running around unwed forever, you know." And with that the maid went back to the group of her giggling companions. Neji left on the note telling Hiashi to fire some maids, if not all of them.

"Neji, you need to hurry up! You're a ninja; you should be a lot quicker than that!" Tenten scolded. 

"Whatever. Let's just get this done, alright?" The girl nodded and they setoff. About half an hour later, they had gone to at least twenty houses andNeji was beginning to think that Halloween wasn't so bad, until the incident. 

"Neji, I have to go to the washroom!" Tenten whined. 

"And you are telling me this why?" Neji asked. Tenten stared at him like he was stupid. She then sighed.

"I'm going to go to the washroom in one of the nearby houses. You, on the other hand are going to stay right here." She said. Neji stared at her, shocked. He, Neji Hyuuga, did not take orders from a lesser clan's member…. wait, no. Scratch that. He didn't know what clan she was from. Nobody knew what clan she was from.  
Fine: Hyuugas didn't take orders from girls. Ok, Tenten probably woulda killed him for thinking that. However, before he had time to say anything, Tenten was gone.

Now, of course Neji wasn't scared, no not him, but with all the people walking around, one in a bunny suit must be a BIT cautious. And that was all he was: cautious. So, it was only natural that when a bee (a kid in a suit; P duh) came, he stepped a bit to the left and that when a dog costumed kid (oh wait, that was Akamaru) walked by that he step a bit back... left... right... Right… left... turn around and run... Neji finally found himself in an unknown area, but the good part was that there were no Halloweenies (that's a bit of an invader zim fan inside joke, if you get it and you don't watch invader zim that's good too) in sight. Neji looked around and found he didn't recognize any landmarks. Neji was starting to feel a bit claustrophobic, despite the fact that he was in a large area, and that there was no one around for miles, or so he thought. From the corner of his eye he saw a blob run and hide behind a wall. 

"WHO GOES THERE?" A voice sounding like it came from the depths of hell spoke.

"Ok, Gaara, why are you hiding behind that wall?" Neji said, slightly fazed. 

"I DO NOT KNOW OF THIS GAARA OF WHICH YOU SPEAK. I AM A HARMLESS... Kankuro! What noise does a rabbit make?!" There was some shuffling from behind the wall and Kankuro's unmistakable voice rung out. 

"Temari! I thought you were supposed to be watching the Prozac cabinet today!" 

"Hell no! It was your shift!" a feminine voice whispered in response. 

"Whatever. Um... BAWGACK! Yeah, that sounds right. BAWGACK!" The redhead yelled. 

"This isn't the time for games! Reveal yourself now!" Neji after realized that this was not the best thing to say, for seeing Gaara, would mean Gaara would see him

"Hehe... He wants me to REVEAL myself!" tehe!

"Pass the tranquilizer." Yet alas, it was too late, for Gaara had already hopped away from the walland towards Neji. Neji was slightly taken aback, after all the fact that Gaara was wearing the exact same fluffy, pink, degrading rabbit costume, complete with glittery rabbit ears was a little shocking. I mean two dignified shinobi  
in one evil night?

"HEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHE! WANNA KNOW A SECRET?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?" Gaara yelled. Neji shook his head, yet regardless of his futile attempts to ward off the bunny-kage, the rabbit put his hand next to his mouth and lowered his mouth towards the other bunny's ear. 

"I'm on... "His voice was significantly lowered." Prozac" He then started laughing like a maniac, and hopped off into the distance. Neji sighed in relief, but then…the singing started. Even from the distance between them (not enough, not enough!), it was evident he was reciting Justin Timberlake. 

"TEMARI! Gaara thinks he's bringing sexy back... again! Damn..." After saying this Kankuro ran off, Temari close behind. Neji stared at them, shocked that they had (unintentionally) forgotten the tranquilizer, which was still sitting next to an also unintentionally forgotten Prozac bottle. He felt a pang of sympathy for the elder sand sibs. Without the siblings there, he yet again began to feel the claustrophobia setting in. He also happened to remember it was his least favorite holiday, he was in the middle of nowhere, Tenten was going to kick his , and worst of all, he was still in the bunny suit. Therefore, naturally he decided to strip himself of the hideous, pink blob known to women as bunny. 

Before he could, Tenten appeared.

"Dammit, Neji! I told you to stay put! How the hell did you end up in Suna?!" She looked at Neji, then at the Prozac bottle, and then back at Neji. Tenten gently took his hands and started leading him back to Konoha. 

"Come on Neji, we're going to be late for the masquerade ball." Her voice was considerably softer, most likely because she thought he was suffering from the after effects of the Prozac. He briefly thought of telling her what had happened, and how he had nothing to do with the Prozac, but he knew she would kick his for being out there without a valid reason. About ten minutes later, they arrived at Konoha, and headed towards the Hokage's tower, where the party was being held. They walked towards the tower, and Neji paused, fearing that others would see him.

"Come on, Neji, we're going to miss the party!" Tenten quickly pulled him in to the room to reveal a sight that would  
scar him for life.

Bunnies and fairies.

And not just one or two of them. 

Everyone was either a bunny or a fairy. Well, that explains Gaara costume, I guess... He was pulled out of his thoughts when he looked at the stage. The rabbit turned around and attempted to leave, if not for the weapons holding onto his arm. Tenten was still a bit shocked, too, staring up at the singer on the stage. For upon the stage was a rabbit. A rabbit with red hair. A red haired rabbit with blue eyes. A red haired blue eyed rabbit, singing Justin Timberlake.

"Oh my god, Gaara!" Tenten fainted. Neji sighed and decided to walk around, seeing all the rabbits dancing with fairies, and suddenly didn't feel so stupid. Then everyone heard a voice from the back corner of the room.

"Oh, come on! Am I the ONLY one who dressed up like a squash?!" It was the dog-boy, and he was, just as he said, in a squash suit. A red blob came up next to him. 

"Don't worry, I dressed up as a tomato... Hey, I know! We can be tomato-squash soup!" The mystery girl said. 

"I've never heard of tomato-squash soup." Kiba replied, still a bit freaked out of the giant tomato next to him. 

"Neither have I!" And with that, the tomato followed the squash onto the dance floor (much to everyone else's displeasure). Luckily, for him, Neji was beginning to feel he might not be the strangest one there after all. The night went on, and Neji (not of his own will) was dancing, and dare I say, enjoying himself.

After the party 

"Come on Tenten, lets go." Neji said, pulling Tenten alongside himself. Sheat first seemed reluctant, looking back at the party where the music was still blaring, yet followed him when he threatened to leave her behind. On their way to Tenten's house (he's walking her home) Tenten told him about how at the party she saw Lee and Gai sensei, dressed as a nurse and a French maid ( Guy-senseis skirt was a little to short, and showed an unwanted view whenever he danced) and blabbed on about other random things. Finally, they arrived at Tenten's house. 

"Thanks for walking me home Neji, and trick-or-treating with me, even thoughwe only got to twenty houses…" The fairy grinned and gave him a kiss onthe cheek before running into her house, leaving Neji staring after her dumbly. As he walked home, Neji decided Halloween might not be so bad.

Do not get him wrong, Neji does not like Halloween. He still dislikes all the people running around in scar-... um...-stupid costumes. He still only slightly shrinks back when he hears the doorbell ring, and voices saying 'Trick or Treat!'. He still only slightly booby-traps his room the night before Halloween, and he still only letter-bombed a trick-or-treating passerby once a year (did I forget to mention that?).So, no, Neji Hyugga does not like .Halloween, or so he tells himself.


End file.
